1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generation system in which an interface with a fuel container is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, small size electronic devices such as a cell phone, a notebook type personal computer, a digital camera, a watch, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), an electrical planner and the like are achieving remarkable progress and development. Primary batteries such alkaline batteries, manganese batteries or the like or secondary batteries such as nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, lithium ion batteries or the like is used as the power source of the electronic devices. Today, research and development relating to fuel cells which can realize high energy use efficiency is carried out actively for an alternative of the primary batteries and the secondary batteries.
The fuel cells convert chemical energy into electric energy by allowing the fuel and oxygen to react electrochemically. In fuel cells, water is generated as a by-product of the reaction and is discharged because the fuel cells use the electrochemical reaction in which the chemical energy of the fuel is directly converted into the electric energy.
It is known to have a structure in which the fuel cartridge can be reused by storing the data such as the remaining amount in the fuel cartridge, the number of times of attachment to the fuel cell module and the like in the IC chip as disclosed in JP2003-45468A.